With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have gradually spread throughout our lives. At present, the touch screen panels can be classified into Add-On Mode, On-Cell Mode, In-Cell Mode and the like according to their composition structures. The Add-on Mode touch panel generally has its touch circuit and display circuit produced separately, and then joined together to become a touch panel with touch function, which has the disadvantages of high production cost, low light transmittance, and larger module thickness. The In-cell Mode touch panel embeds the touch electrodes of the touch module within the display module to integrate the display function with the touch function, thereby not only greatly reducing the overall thickness of the module structure, but also making the product thinner and lighter. In addition, the production cost may be greatly reduced, thereby leading to lower cost.
At present, there are generally three types of in-cell touch mode panels: resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, and optical touch panels. As compared with resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens have advantages of long life, high light transmittance, multi-touch supporting and the like, and also has a good suppression of noise and parasitic capacitance to ground. Thus, the capacitive touch screens have gradually become the mainstream of touch panels. The capacitive touch screens generally comprise self-capacitive touch screens and mutual-capacitive touch screens. Since the self-capacitive touch screens only need one layer of touch electrodes, and can perform touch detection by detecting whether the self-capacitance of the touch electrodes changes, it has advantages of simple structure and easy implementation.